


I’ll be your hero

by SmackMyAssItsHetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Poor England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackMyAssItsHetalia/pseuds/SmackMyAssItsHetalia
Summary: Hope you liked this! It was just something I quickly wrote bcz I’m bored as hell -Jules
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I’ll be your hero

Alfred sat on his couch, watching some shitty anime about countries as humans that his friend Kiku had recommended. This was his routine every Friday: come home, order a Mac Donald’s to come to his apartment, watch whatever anime Kiku had recommended him and get wasted. 

He was just about to crack open another beer as his doorbell rang. He walked over to his door, wondering who would want to come over at 3:48am on a Saturday.

This was not what he expected

Arthur, Alfreds classmate and nemesis, was standing at his door.  
“Arthur? Why are you here dude? “ 

Arthur stepped closer to the light and revealed himself. He was shivering and- oh my god is he bleeding?!

Alfred had millions of thoughts running through his mind as he looked into the scared and dazed emerald eyes of the seemingly drugged Englishman. He looked up at Alfred, swaying slightly. 

“I didn’t know where else to go...” he mumbled before passing out into Alfred’s arms. 

‘HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIIIIT!!!!’ Was all that went through the Americans mind as he carried he limp form of his classmate into his bed.

He didn’t know why he was panicking so much but he couldn’t just leave him. Had Arthur been assaulted? Well obviously yes but when? Who by? Who did Alfred need to kill?!

Wait what...? 

Alfred honestly didn’t care enough about Arthur to hurt someone for him... right? He shook his head, Arthur and he were not friends and they never would be. Because they were enemies right? 

No, that’s not right. They laughed together, played pranks on each other, maybe they weren’t nemesis’s. Alfred looked at the sleeping male and decided to clean him up. He wiped a hot cloth over Arthur’s bleeding face and pushed back his hair, humming to a long forgotten song.

Arthur awoke slowly, His body hurt and he suddenly got memories of- ugh no he was not going to think of that. He groaned and opened his eyes, almost screaming at the sight of Alfred Fucking Jones running his bad though Arthurs blonde hair. 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?! DONT TOUCH ME!!!” Alfred looked down, startled. His blue eyes meeting with Arthur’s own. 

“I was just cleaning you up dude, no stress-”

“GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY GIT!!!!” Arthur pushed the American idiot off of him and sighed, wondering why he came here of all places.

Arthur walked down the stairs and into alfreds kitchen. Said man turned and looked straight into Arthur’s eyes. “You wanna tell me what happened to you? You looked terrible.” He said, sliding over some toast to the Englishman . 

Arthur sat next to him, eyes gleaming slightly with tears. Alfred reached up to wipe the tears away but just rested his hand on Arthur’s cheek. 

“No! don’t- don't touch me!” Arthur screamed, flinching away from the Americans touch. His green eyes were wind and his breathing became fast and shallow, his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear.

“Hey dude, I’m not gonna hurt you”, Alfred said, gently taking Arthur by the hand and holding it firmly. “Listen to me Artie. You’re safe now and they aren’t going to hurt you. I’m here for you. Trust me, I won’t let anybody hurt you.” 

Alfred honestly expected Arthur to tank his hand away in his panic, he instead relaxed slightly. “I...” He started before choking up. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’ll be your hero.” Alfred smiles and pulled Arthur into a hug he didn’t resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It was just something I quickly wrote bcz I’m bored as hell -Jules


End file.
